


Home For The Holidays

by ttfan111robstar1



Series: Daddy's Boy [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Diapers, Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have gifted their families a trip to New York for the holidays and are ecstatic for them to be coming. But when Blaine wakes up in his little headspace on the day they are supposed to come, Kurt knows it will be an interesting visit indeed.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson & Pam Anderson, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel & Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: Daddy's Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. The Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda/gifts).



> I cannot tell you guys how happy I am that Comfort was received so positively. Thank you all so much for that. I am also extremely happy to be posting this story for you less than 24 hours after posting the first work. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my awesome former work-wife Amanda, in hopes of making your holiday a bit brighter during these hard times. She is an amazing wife and mother to her children, who has more than earned some good things coming her way. You go girl, and I'll always be rooting for you. Thank you for always being there for me at work and for being pretty much the only person I can share this obsession of mine with who actually gets it XD

Holidays were, in Kurt Hummel’s opinion, one of the best times of the year. The broadway lights of New York and holiday lights combined to light the city like the milky way, the winter fashions came out, Christmas music played in the streets, and it gave him the best excuse to snuggle up with his husband by a fireplace and kiss under the mistletoe.

But Kurt’s most treasured aspect of the holidays was how it brought families together. The glee club from McKinley had celebrated with now-principal Will Schuester a week prior in Lima. He and Blaine, along with Rachel and Jesse, had taken a flight there. They sang holiday carols, drank hot chocolate, and caught up with their old friends. But there had been a slight side trip involved for Kurt and his husband as they went off to their respective Parents’ homes to drop off their respective gifts to them for the holiday season: Plane tickets to New York with hotel reservations, and tickets to a broadway show. Carole and Burt had been ecstatic, and although Blaine had been saddened to hear that his father wouldn’t be able to make it, he’d been happy to hear that his mother and brother were coming.  
  
Now, he and Blaine were decking the halls about as much as they could. Garlands with lights adorned doorways, a wreath was on the front door, and colorful lights were twinkling outside. Best of all, their Christmas tree was all aglow with silver and gold baubles, red and green ornaments, miniature santas, candy canes, icicles, and snowflakes. Christmas tunes floated through the air of their cozy abode. Their families were coming tomorrow, and they were both excited.

Kurt finished hanging the last strand of garland on the tree. He’d done it in alternating rows of silver and gold this year. Metallics were going to make a comeback in trends, and he was going to be ahead of the game on every level. He tucked the end of the strand behind the previous one and voila! His masterpiece was complete. He grinned, admiring his work, and was about to turn to tell Blaine when he found his husband offering him a glass of champagne.  
  
“You’re too good to me.” Kurt smiled, taking the glass and sipping it.  
  
“You earned it. That tree is prettier than the one in Rockefeller Center. And more fashion conscious, might I add.” Blaine grinned.  
  
“You know me all too well.” He smiled, and they pecked one another on the lips. “Do we have everything ready for tomorrow, Mr. Organized?”  
  
“Their flights are confirmed with no delays, the hotel rooms are booked and I wrote down the confirmation numbers, and they get in at one o’clock with a check in at the hotel at 2:30.” Blaine said it as if he’d rehearsed it, and in all reality he might have.

“How do you do it?” Kurt smiled and nuzzled him.  
  
“Just comes naturally I guess.” Blaine smiled.

“Well then, after we finish these flutes I think we earned our long winters’ nap because it is going to be hell trying to get to the airport tomorrow and we’ll need to get up early to beat the rush.”  
  
“I think that’s a smart idea.” Blaine smiled. They clinked glasses, drank more champagne, and shared a kiss to commemorate the evening before they retired to bed.

* * *

  
  
The next morning, Kurt was awakened not by the alarm he’d set the evening before, but by the rattling of the boxspring beneath him and the bouncing of the bed. His initial thought from years of living in Ohio was an earthquake, but he quickly ruled it out for the lack of Blaine’s panic. And speaking of Blaine, where was his gorgeous husband this morning?  
  
His answer came when he turned around to see Blaine bouncing on the bed, looking out their bedroom window.  
  
“Blaine…?” He asked sleepily.  
  
“Daddy, it’s almost Christmas!” Came the excited chirp.  
  
That woke him up completely. Blaine waking up in his little space didn’t happen too often, and it was seldom that he woke up before Kurt _ever_ , but today with all the errands they had to run wasn’t exactly the most opportune time for it. Especially before sunrise. Kurt subtly checked the sheets and found that they mercifully weren’t wet, before he spoke.  
  
“Yes it is, baby. Should Daddy tell Santa you were a big boy this morning and used the potty all by yourself?” He asked.  
  
“I’m not ‘apposed to go potty without you Daddy, that’s the rules, ‘member? ‘Cause of the one time I played with the toothpaste and toilet paper to make pictures?”  
  
“Is that why you were bouncing on the bed?”  
  
“That and ‘cause Christmas!”  
  
“Then let’s get you to the potty, okay baby?”

“Okay!”  
  
Kurt clambered out of bed and took his baby by the hand, leading him to the bathroom and wiping the sleep from his eyes. Kurt put the lid up and had Blaine sit down as he was supposed to in that headspace. Blaine kept up a continuous babble of what he imagined Santa was doing right at that minute as Kurt helped him wipe and they each washed their hands.  
  
“Well, I’ll definitely be telling Santa about what a good boy you were this morning for following the rules! Now, do you think you can be a big boy all day and use the potty or do you want your diapers? We have a big day ahead of us!” He said, smiling.  
  
“I dunno, Daddy. Can you pick?”  
  
“Of course, sweetheart. I think we’ll put you in diapers for today so you don’t have to worry about any accidents. But let’s get you in the bathtub for your bath, okay?” He smiled.  
  
“Okay Daddy!”

As Kurt half-listened to Blaine ramble about the cookies he needed to make Santa and what the elves were doing, he was simultaneously trying to process what he would do about the situation at hand. Both families knew about his little space, so that wasn’t an issue. But getting him to behave while they were outside would be a bit tricky. Christmas came with the threat of telling Santa, but he worried that that might encourage a more unsocially acceptable reaction. And he certainly couldn’t give him a time out or spanking in public. He wouldn’t ever force Blaine out of his headspace, but maybe asking him to be big just until they got home would be justified. By the time he came to that conclusion, the bath was over, and he was toweling off his baby and helping him get dressed, picking out a red turtleneck sweater made of cashmere, some wool slacks that would not only keep his baby warm, but hopefully help hide his diaper as well. Whoever said fashion couldn’t be functional was clearly insane. After that it was his turn to get ready for the day, but figuring out something for Blaine to do wasn’t hard at all.  
  
“Did you write your letter to Santa yet, baby?”

Blaine gasped. “No, Daddy! Not yet! Will he get it in time?”  
  
“He will if you write your letter while Daddy gets ready. We’ll drop it in the mail while we’re out today. Go and get your crayons and do your letter, okay?”  
  
“Okay!” He smiled, before racing off.  
  
With that, Kurt began his shower. He chose to put on an extra hydrating facial mask afterward, though, with all of that winter weather he’d be facing. He put on a white turtleneck to match Blaine’s red one nicely, and some brown pants that were as soft as lambskin. When he opened the door, Blaine was laying on his stomach on the floor, happily swinging his legs back and forth with one folded paper beside him, three out in front of him, and a few crayons laying in between. Of course, the second the door opened, Blaine was up and moving.  
  
“Daddy!” He squealed happily, giving him a hug.  
  
“Hey there munchkin. You’ve been busy, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, Daddy! Was makin’ presents!”

“Presents?”  
  
“Uh huh! I coloreded a picture for ev’ryone! I made one for Gramma and Papaw and Coo and Mama!”

Kurt pouted. “Nothing for Daddy?”  
  
“Daddy, I can’t tell you your own present! That would be silly!”  
  
Kurt feigned relief. “Oh, well, that explains everything.”  
  
Blaine giggled, and the sound made Kurt smile, giving him a kiss. Then his face grew more serious. “Can you put on your listening ears for me, baby?”  
  
Blaine nodded, smiling.  
  
“Daddy is taking you out today so we can pick up everyone, so I need you to be a big boy for me just until we get back home. Then you can play all you want to, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”  
  
“Good boy.” Kurt kissed his cheek. “Now, clean up the presents for me please. You can finish them later but we need to go.”  
  
Blaine’s excited little squeal made Kurt grin like an idiot, and he thanked his lucky stars for his baby’s enthusiasm before he went to grab both of their coats. He helped Blaine get his shoes, gloves, and coat on, before doing that for himself.  
  
“Are you ready to try and be my big boy?” Kurt asked softly. Blaine had nodded, and received a kiss of praise as his reward. “Good. Let me know if you need the potty, okay?” He asked softly.  
  
“Okay, Daddy. I will. Is everything ready?”  
  
“All set, munchkin. I have your letter to Santa in my jacket pocket.”  
  
Blaine beamed at that and gave Kurt a big hug. Then, holding hands, they were out the door.


	2. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to pick everyone up at the airport, and both Kurt and Blaine are fretting about possible slip-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Hooray! I hope you enjoy it!

Kurt enjoyed walking through New York in the winter, with it’s winter wonderland feeling of joy. He didn’t, however, enjoy the hat hair one had to endure with it, but endured it for the sake of staying warm. However, today he had forgotten that for himself and Blaine, so it was quite a bit colder for him than normal, and for Blaine too considering the shaking gloved hand holding his. He kicked himself for forgetting that for his baby, considering everything. But Blaine seemed perfectly happy. His face was smiling, but Kurt saw the subtle signs that his little boy self was leaping for joy beneath the surface. The slight spring in his step, the joy in his eyes, and his normally fluid movements being choppy with excitement.

They caught a cab a little after that to the airport, but as predicted, the traffic was absolutely terrible. With Kurt’s Planning and Blaine’s precision, however, they made it there with a few minutes to spare before their families' flight got in.  
  
Kurt had envisioned the moments before their families came as ones he and Blaine would spend smiling, reflecting on old memories or traditions, and gossiping about who would get the most drunk at dinner. He had not envisioned having to keep Blaine’s little boy self from exploding. Blaine had been bouncing on the balls of his feet practically since they’d gotten there, and he couldn’t stay still either. Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand as a subtle reminder of what needed to be done now, and he would slow down just a little, but couldn’t quite make himself stop.

Blaine just couldn’t help himself. He always thought the holidays tended to bring out the kid in everyone, but especially in himself. Regarding Christmas, he’d always been Peter Pan. He never outgrew writing Santa letters or baking him cookies. He cherished making gingerbread houses with his mom. He enjoyed singing carols with his brother. He liked how his family would make a birthday cake for baby Jesus when he was very little and sing happy birthday, before Blaine would take the tiny baby Jesus from where his mother had put him into the manger of the nativity set as his parents had tried to teach him what Christmas was all about. And he- of course- absolutely loved the presents, both giving them and getting them. There was nothing about the holiday he didn’t adore, and the things he loved often brought out the kid in him.  
  
Kurt was more than a bit concerned about how Blaine would control himself seeing their families, but didn’t get much time to think it over. His father, Carole, Pam, and Cooper were all heading down the escalator to them. Kurt gave a very hard squeeze to Blaine’s hand, as a reminder that he could not run and tackle everyone as Kurt knew he wanted to right then. Blaine gave a light squeeze back of acknowledgement before they went toward the escalators.

Pam Anderson was jubilant in her festivity, wearing black knee-high boots, a pair of blue jeans, a green sweater, a diamond snowflake necklace, red overcoat, and a winter-white scarf on her neck. Cooper had come dressed in the darker tones he was known for, with Burt beside him wearing a black coat but a red and white plaid shirt that seemed to be his level of festive. Finally, Carole sported a snowman-themed sweater, a scarf with small balls on the ends to match it, a pair of black slacks, some winter boots, and an overcoat that was Forest Green. They all looked excited.

“Kurt!” Burt enveloped his son in a bear hug, grinning. “I missed you.”  
  
“Hey dad! I missed you too.” Kurt smiled, before hugging Carole. “I trust he’s been well behaved for you?” He teased.  
  
“Oh, after all the work you did training him of course he is.” Carole laughed, hugging her stepson back.  
  
Meanwhile, Blaine gripped his mother in a tight hug. “I missed you, Mom!” He said, grinning.  
  
“I missed you too, sweetheart! We really need to get on the phone more. I swear, it’s been forever since I heard your voice."  
  
Blaine almost giggled, and turned it into a laugh at the last second. “You saw me in person last month, Mom, and we just talked two days ago.”

“Two minutes without you is forever to me.” She smiled, kissing his cheek.  
  
Blaine then turned to his elder brother. “Hey Coop.” He smiled, hugging him.  
  
“Hey little brother. Good to see you.” Cooper said, hugging his little brother and giving him a noogie. Blaine was about to protest or appeal to Daddy for help, when he remembered He couldn’t and just pouted a little. “I’ll be coming your way in a few months to meet with a director who lives out here! We should grab dinner!”  
  
“Sure, Coop.” He said, untangling himself from his brother’s death-grip.

Then they switched, with Kurt and Pam Kissing each other’s cheeks and hugging one another, and Kurt hugging Cooper right after, as Blaine hugged both Carole and Burt at the same time. Then, they all walked toward Baggage Claim.  
  
“So, what’s new with you guys?” Asked Burt.  
  
“Well, we discovered this little marketplace that sells Cronuts, and Blaine’s been making us stop there practically every morning for them.” Kurt smiled.  
  
“Cronuts are delicious.” Blaine said defensively.

“They are, but they aren’t for everyday.”  
  
Blaine’s pout deepened, but he didn’t comment further. Not that he had a chance with Burt wondering what they were, Kurt’s explanation, Burt’s saying that he’d like to try it, and Kurt and Carole _both_ going on about how they weren’t very healthy. He instead looked over to his Mom and Cooper, who were looking at him expectantly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Aren’t you going to say something?” Cooper asked.  
  
“About?”  
  
“Cronuts. The lack of attention. You're being interrupted. All three.”

“They’re delicious. That’s what I said."  
  
Pam and Cooper shared a glance, then looked at him. “And that’s _all_ you’re gonna say?”  
  
Blaine nodded, eyebrow raised. “Why?"  
  
“Honey,” Pam said, “You’re passionate when you argue every time, unless you’re anxious. So why are you anxious?”

“I’m not anxious, just… focusing.”  
  
“On?” She prompted.  
  
“The _big_ things.” He said, hoping she’d get the hint.  
  
Understanding flashed across Pam and Cooper’s features at the same time, and they nodded.  
  
“We understand.”  
  
“When we get back then it’ll be time.”  
  
“Good thing I came prepared.” Pam said in a sing-song voice.  
  
“Prepared?” Blaine echoed, confused.  
  
“Do you remember when you were little and we used to make gingerbread houses together?”  
  
“Of course! It was one of my favorite traditions.”  
  
“Well in honor of the _little_ things, I had a kit shipped over.” She smiled.  
  
“Really?” Blaine’s face broke out into a grin.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
He wrapped his mother in a hug and sighed happily. “I love this holiday.”


	3. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few errands, baby Blaine finally gets to emerge to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your awesome comments and kudos on my work! It means the world to me that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks especially to A_local_lesbian for her comment. It really means something special to me that I can capture this community so well. I'm proud to be a Mommy in it myself, and sometimes I worry I don't quite give the little's I write the voice they deserve. Comments like those put that to bed. Thank you for that.
> 
> This was a fun one for me. I hope you guys like it too!

Blaine had planned ahead for their families getting from the airport, and had previously arranged to rent an SUV to get their families to the hotel for check in. They only had to briefly brave the cold to load into the car. After that, it was off to the St. Regis so that everyone could drop off their bags, with Blaine bouncing just a little in his seat the entire time. Everybody was talking and laughing all the way with holiday cheer. Kurt drove, trying to focus on navigating the icy roads while Blaine was just about to lose every bit of the big headspace he’d had. Kurt knew it from his eyes. Once he’d told his Mother and brother what was really going on, it had been a pretty slippery slope. Kurt had texted his father and Carole before they’d begun their journey out of the apartment, so they knew what would be awaiting. He would have texted Pam too if Blaine hadn’t come out at that exact moment. But maybe it was better that he’d told them in person, that way Kurt couldn’t get in trouble for it later when Blaine really was big.  
  
Kurt and Blaine had chosen to wait in the car while their parents checked in, or rather Kurt had said they would wait there so they wouldn’t lose the heat but he’d really just wanted to check in with his baby. When all the doors had shut, Kurt looked at Blaine.  
  
“How are you doing, baby?”  
  
“I’m good, Daddy!” He chirped. “Grandma’s gonna help me make Christmas cookies and Mommy said we’re making our ginger house!”   
  
“That’s good.” He smiled. “Did you use your diaper yet, baby? Daddy needs to know if he needs to change you.”  
  
Blaine shifted around in his seat to see. “No Daddy, not yet.”  
  
“That’s a big boy.” He smiled. “Now, after this we’re going to go home, and we’ll put your letter to Santa in the mailbox before we go in, okay?”  
  
“‘Kay!”

Not too long after that, the doors had been shut again by their families entering, and they drove back to their apartment, everybody singing Christmas carols along the way. When they got out, Kurt gave Burt the apartment key while he took Blaine to the mailbox to put his letter to Santa in. Blaine had practically dragged him there before sliding the crayon letter into the mailbox.   
  
“D’you think he’ll get it?” Blaine had asked, wide eyed.  
  
“I’m sure he will, baby.” Kurt reassured as they walked back to their apartment. “I’ll call him personally to make sure.”  
  
Blaine gave him a big hug in response just as they got to their apartment.

Pam, Cooper, Burt, and Carole all stood marveling at how beautifully it was decorated.

“This is gorgeous.” Carole smiled.  
  
“Absolutely. Blaine loves crafting. I think he might have made some of the doves sitting toward the top of the tree.” Pam said breathlessly.  
  
“Kurt definitely did the work on the tree, though. He always did the garlands on my tree for me and they looked like they came out of a magazine.” Burt said.  
  
“I’d shoot a commercial in front of it for sure.” Cooper said, impressed.

Then, the door opened, and Blaine came charging in, his excitement bursting out like fireworks after having been kept inside for what felt like forever.   
  
“Christmas!” He cheered, jumping for joy.  
  
Pam felt herself grinning happily at his over exuberance. “Yes, it’s Christmas, sweetie! We were all just talking about how good you and your Daddy did decorating!” She smiled.  
  
The revelation of Kurt’s role in her son’s Age Play had come to Pam on it’s own a few days after she’d gotten back from New York when she’d visited her son after Kurt called and told her her son had been screaming for her. She’d been told of this part of her son by him, as it had been with his sexuality, and she’d asked him at that time if Kurt knew. He’d told her that he did, and that he was very accepting of it, and she’d let it go at that. But after seeing it for herself, it hadn’t been hard to put two and two together. When she’d spoken to Kurt about it, he had assumed she’d be upset, but that was the exact opposite of how she felt. After her husband had left her she’d done a lot of thinking about the fact that he’d never been especially supportive of her son because of his sexuality. But now he was getting the chance at having a father who would be all that and more in all probability, and had been utterly delighted to know that her son would have that kind of support in his life.  
  
“We worked real hard, Mama! D’you like it?” He asked, eyes hopeful.  
  
Pam gave him a kiss. “I love it, sweetie. You did a great job!” She smiled.  
  
Blaine was beaming happily, when Cooper smiled at him and gave him a nudge. “Way to go, squirt.”

Blaine giggled at that, then turned to Carole, smiling. “Grandma, we’re gonna make cookies, right?”

“That’s right!” Carole smiled. “Sugar cookies. And we can decorate them however you like.”   
  
Blaine let out a happy squeal at that, then looked to Kurt. “Daddy, will you help me decorate mine? I wanna make a snowman!”  
  
“Of course, baby.” He smiled. 

Blaine gave him a hug before turning to Burt. “Papaw, can we drink eggnog together later?”  
  
“Sure, sport. No problem.” Burt said, taking a seat on the couch before he looked at Kurt. “Will you spike mine?”  
  
“Not enough to where you’re drunk off your ass, Dad. But enough to get you buzzed, yes.”  
  
“Can I get in on that? I need a drink.” Pam asked, taking a seat herself.  
  
“Sure.” Kurt nodded.

Blaine scampered over to his brother. “Coo, can we sing together later? I wanna sing with you!”  
  
“We sure can, little dude. I’ll even let you go first.” Cooper said.  
  
Kurt didn’t say it aloud, but he wondered if Cooper half-expected Blaine to sing in his little space voice (He sometimes did, but only with childish songs) when they dueled, so that he could clearly win the “Battle Of The Brothers” They tended to have as children. However, the same part that thought that also assumed that Cooper might throw the competition in that case to let his little brother win. He boxed that thought up for later and looked to Blaine.   
  
“Come on, Baby. We’ll get you into your playtime clothes.” He said, smiling.   
  
“Okay, Daddy!” Blaine smiled, taking Kurt’s hand.  
  
“We’ll be right back.” Kurt said, and their guests nodded their understanding before the two made their exit to their bedroom so Blaine could change.


	4. Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blaine is dressed, Kurt decides he needs a nap. Blaine doesn't want him to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of some filler chapter before we get to the next one, so please bear with me here. It's still adorable, but it's not story furthering just yet. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Blaine skipped his way to the bedroom, holding and swinging hands with Daddy. This was the best day ever! He got to see Mama and Coo and Gramma and Papaw all at the same time, Daddy was taking care of him, and it was his most favorite holiday! He didn’t think it could get any better than that.  
  
Kurt, meanwhile, was grinning ear to ear at the sight of his happy baby. He too was happy for the presence of their families, and for the holiday. But mostly, he was happy that his baby was so clearly joyful. His little boy’s exuberance could light up a whole room.

They got to the bedroom, and Blaine obediently got up on their short dresser for his change. Kurt meanwhile debated on what to dress him in. They had pajamas, they had onesies, and they had footie pajamas, all of which were holiday themed (Because when Blaine saw one that was holiday themed he just had to have it.) but what to pick was a bit confusing. He looked at the onesies and figured that could be a shirt if he put on some colored pajama pants to go with it. Something short sleeved for their time in the house that could easily be warmed up if they went outside. He nodded, then began steadily undressing Blaine.  
  
Checking his diaper, Kurt saw that it had been used and smiled. “You need a change, baby.”  
  
Blaine looked at him. “I do, Daddy?"  
  
“You sure do.” Said Kurt, getting out the changing supplies. “You’re very wet, Blainey-Boo. You almost leaked.”

“Sorry.” He said softly and stuck his thumb in his mouth to suck on. “Maggie?” He asked around his thumb before he started to suckle on it.  
  
“Don’t be sorry, baby. You’re not supposed to know how to use the big boy potty yet. I’ll just put you in your thicker diapers like I should have this morning. And I’ll get Maggie in a minute. Just be patient with Daddy.” He said, beginning to change his diaper. Kurt almost said something about Blaine sucking his thumb, but he new Blaine would be jabbering excitedly soon enough, so he didn’t worry too much. When a new and thicker diaper was taped up, Kurt gave Blaine his Margaret Thatcher Dog, before setting to work on dressing him. A green onesie decorated with a Christmas tree was slid over his head and snapped into place. Then, A pair of red Pajama pants decorated with Christmas tree light strands was slid over that. Last but not least, Kurt clipped a Christmas-themed Pacifier with a snowflake on it to the onesie, before deciding he was perfect.  
  
“Okay, baby. You’re all done. You were a very good boy for me and I’m proud of you.” Kurt cooed to him softly.  
  
Blaine smiled around his thumb and sat up happily, pulling Daddy into a half-hug. He felt all cozy now, and kinda sleepy too.  
  
Kurt noticed this. “Are you tired, baby?” He asked.  
  
Blaine nodded, sucking slowing down. He had woken up far too early this morning in all his excitement for Christmas that it was really quite tiring. His energy was beginning to fade now with the initial excitement over, and he felt sleepy. A nap with Daddy and Margaret Thatcher Dog sounded so nice right now.  
  
Kurt glanced at the clock by their bed, and saw it was around his usual nap time. “I think you need a nap, baby.” He said softly. Blaine nodded his affirmation, looking tired. “Let’s get you to bed then, Blainey-Boo. Tired and cranky little boys don’t get to enjoy as much of Christmas as they should.” He said softly.  
  
Blaine stood up, swaying just a bit on his feet, before Kurt gently guided him to bed, trying not to smile at the way he waddled due to the bulk of his thicker diaper. He pulled back the covers, and told Blaine to climb in.   
  
Blaine chose to collapse in instead, nearly making Kurt giggle from his dramatics as he pulled the blankets over his baby. He didn’t expect Blaine to suddenly sit up after that, though.  
  
“Daddy, in!!” Blaine said, before putting his pacifier in.  
  
“Daddy doesn’t take naps, silly baby! Besides, Daddy needs to go see our guests.”  
  
Blaine whined and looked up at him tearfully, beginning to cry. Daddy was supposed to stay with him! That was the rules! “But Dada stays wif Baby!” He whined.  
  
Kurt could see the tears beginning and knew they were a result of his baby being overly tired and certainly overly stimulated. Maybe he could sneak out a while after Blaine fell asleep. “Okay, baby. But can I go tell Gramma and Papaw and your Mama and Coo first so they don’t worry?”  
  
Blaine hesitated for a second, then nodded. He didn’t need to tell Kurt to be fast because Kurt ran out after the yawn.  
  
Kurt went out to everyone and whispered to them, “It’ll be a little bit, guys. Blaine needs his nap. I’m going to try and sneak out after he falls asleep, but it might be a bit okay?”

“Take your time, honey. We’re all having fun.” Pam said, a champagne flute in hand. Kurt deduced his father must have told them where they kept it. “And kiss my baby for me.”  
  
“Of course.” He smiled, before running back to the bedroom.

Blaine was fighting a losing battle with his eyelids by the time Kurt came back. Kurt smiled, Shedding his coat at last after Blaine’s molotov cocktail emotional explosion and hanging it up, before he laid on top of the bed and gathered his baby in his arms. It always meant something special to him to be able to hold Blaine while he was little like this. He always felt so much smaller in his hold somehow, as if his younger mind had somehow affected his body as well. It was a mystery he never wanted to solve, because some mysteries just weren’t meant to be solved and this was one of them. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead.  
  
“Sleep, baby. Daddy’s here.” He promised.  
  
Now content, Blaine happily fell asleep in his Daddy’s arms.


	5. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Blaine naps, the adults talk.

While Kurt was getting Blaine to sleep, Pam, Cooper, Burt, and Carole sat talking together.

“So, how’s everything going with the two of you?” Pam asked, nursing her glass of champagne.  
  
“It’s going great. Burt’s congress platform is doing exceedingly well now in Ohio thanks in part to Kurt and Blaine’s notoriety here in New York.” Carole smiled.  
  
Burt smiled, nodding. “Those two have definitely helped things a long way.”  
  
“I’m not surprised. I always knew my sons were both destined for greatness.” Pam said, smiling and flashing a glance at Cooper.  
  
Cooper grinned right back at her. “Can’t argue with that. Who knew my little brother would make it here in New York when I couldn’t?”  
  
“I always told your brother he could be anything he wanted to be.” Pam grinned.  
  
“I’m curious, Pam.” Carole said, leaning forward just a bit. “When did you realize Blaine was gay? Burt’s told me the moment he knew with Kurt, but I never heard about the moment you knew.”  
  
“Ah, that story.” She smiled. “Well, Blaine was maybe four years old, and I’d wanted to do something special with him. I’d always loved performing, so I wanted him to see a play so I took him to see Yentl. He was pretty young, but I’d left some Barbra Streisand playing on the 8 track player once and he’d loved her voice. So when I told him I was taking him to see a play that she’d made a movie out of he’d been very excited. When Avigdor and Hadass were together, he asked me if that meant boys could love other boys. I told him that yes, it could. He told me that he thought he might love a boy one day, and that was that.”  
  
Carole Aww’d, just as Burt commented, “Well, I’m glad it was my boy. They’re very good together.”  
  
“I think so too.” Pam smiled.  
  
“What about your husband, Pam?” Carole asked.  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about him.”  
  
“I…” She paused, then let her breath out in a sour puff. “I don’t really know what to say. We’ve been having a lot of problems for a long time. We’ve been separated since before Kurt and Blaine married, but he also hasn’t served me with any divorce papers. It’s confusing to deal with. He was always away on business when we lived together so when he left it was like nothing changed really. He mostly stayed around for Blaine. But when Blaine moved out, that was it. I think he’s still attracted to me, I just think he doesn’t know how to talk to me, or anyone really. And the more time I’ve been away from him, the more I’ve realized some of the serious mistakes he’s made. I don’t think he was ever okay with Blaine being gay. I know that he loves him, but the fact that he wasn’t willing to support his son loving who he wanted… Well, I just think that’s unforgivable.”  
  
“I can see why.” Carole nodded. “That would be enough to drive anyone crazy.”  
  
Pam nodded. “It’s not like I don’t love him still, I just don’t know how to deal with him while still being myself.”  
  
“Well, we all think we’re pretty great as you are, Mom.” Cooper said, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
“He’s got a point.” Burt pointed out, sipping a beer he’d gotten from the fridge. Thank goodness Kurt prepared for his arrival.  
  
Pam smiled. “Thank you. I’m so happy to be here with all of you. It means the world to me to know the both of you are so accepting of my sons and me.”  
  
“You’re family, honey. It’s what we do.” Carole smiled.  
  
“And we do it well.” Burt added.  
  
Pam grinned. “I’ll drink to that.” She said, refilling everyone’s glasses as they all clinked to that.   
  
Around that time, Kurt was finally able to decide that he could detangle himself from Blaine now. He was very careful and gentle with his movements so that Blaine wouldn’t wake, but also knew his husband was a fairly deep sleeper, and with as tired as he would be from this morning, he could afford to take a few risks. He slowly inched his way backward, and then moved his arms from Blaine. There were a few close calls when he thought Blaine might wake up, but mercifully it didn’t happen, and Kurt was able to get up without a fuss. Just to be safe, however, he grabbed two baby monitors from the drawer and set one up by Blaine to take the other with him while he went out to their families.   
  
Everyone seemed in good spirits when he arrived back in the room.   
  
“Sorry about that everyone. He needed his nap and didn’t want to let go of me.” Kurt said, pulling up a chair.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. We know how kids are.” Burt said, smiling a bit at him.  
  
“And I know how my son can be. He tends to be very clingy if he hasn’t slept enough.” Pam added.  
  
“I know that’s the truth.” Kurt chuckled, setting the monitor down on the coffee table. He took a seat in one of the chairs, smiling. “So, what’s new with everyone? I have so much to catch up on it’s ridiculous.”  
  
“Well, I recently went to Washington and attended a gay rights meeting.” Burt smiled.  
  
“That’s great, Dad! You should see New York when it comes time for pride, it’s incredible.” Kurt smiled.  
  
“Yeah? Maybe I’ll have to come down some time to see it.”  
  
“We all will.” Pam amended. “I’ve attended enough of them in Ohio. I’d like to see what one in New York is like.”  
  
“You totally should, it’s amazing.” He smiled. “Blaine and I go every year.”  
  
“How’s my son been doing since I last saw him in person?” Pam asked. She knew now was when she’d get an honest answer because Blaine wasn’t around.  
  
“He’s been doing really well. The incident last month seemed to be a one-time thing.” He answered.  
  
“What happened last month?” Asked Burt.  
  
“He was little and he heard a truck backfire and it triggered a flashback about the school shooting.” He explained. “Pam and Cooper came down and sorted it out.”  
  
“Poor thing.” Carole shook her head. “I still can’t believe that happened and it’s been years.”  
  
“He used to have nightmares about it.” Pam said. “They stopped after a while, thankfully. Every now and then it seems to creep up on him, though.”  
  
“She’s right.” Kurt said. “You don’t just live through that kind of trauma and come out unscathed.”  
  
“Nope.” Burt said, taking a long draught of beer.

“But he really has been doing very well since then. Had a few tantrums, but that’s to be expected. Mostly he’s just a happy-go-lucky boy. I love him.” Kurt smiled.

“So do we.” Pam and Cooper chorused at the same time as Burt and Carole. They all shared a laugh at that.

They talked for a while about this and that before some crackling noise through the baby monitor jolted Kurt from his seat.   
  
“I’d better go check on him.” He said, and went to see if his baby was awake.


	6. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wakes up from his nap.

Blaine Anderson had a routine when waking up, developed over the years as a way of avoiding pranks from Cooper when they were children. First, he made sure that his breathing didn’t change even as he him self was growing awake, both as a countermeasure against anybody thinking he was, and in case anything smelled off in his room. In doing that, nothing was off. Good. Next, He’d move his hands ever so slightly up, to be sure his blankets were still there, and then out very slowly to check that nothing was on the bed next to him. That part was all clear too when he did it. Next, he listened, ears tuned for a faint hum, a metronome tick, a sound of crackling. There were voices very far away. Too far to be in his room, he knew. Finally, he opened his eyes just a crack, to see the ceiling of his bedroom, and not a bunch of strings or a bucket floating over him or anything. He sighed in relief, remembering now what was going on.

Christmas, Their families, and… Wait.  
  
Blaine whipped his head over to the other side of the bed. It’s cold. It’s not supposed to be cold. Where was Daddy?! Daddy had gone to bed with him. Where was he now? Blaine didn’t know, but suddenly the bed seemed big and frightening to be in by himself.

“Daddy?” He said softly, wondering aloud where he was. Blaine drew his knees to his chest, beginning to whimper. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the nagging voice of his insecurities screamed that Daddy didn’t love him anymore just like he feared, and he began to sob. So involved was he in his emotions that he didn’t notice quick footsteps coming toward him.  
  
“Baby, what’s wrong?”  
  
Blaine’s head shot up with a gasp, and once he saw that Daddy was really there, he threw his arms around his neck, sobbing his relief. Kurt was taken aback but nonetheless pulled Blaine into a tight hug, rubbing his back. “Okay, baby. It’s okay now. Daddy’s here.” He promised. He cuddled Blaine close to him, snuggling him and crooning softly to him his favorite lullaby. Slowly but surely, Blaine began to calm down. “That’s a good boy. Can you talk to me, now?” He asked in a crooning voice.  
  
“Leaveded.” Blaine said, and it confirmed Kurt’s initial line of thought.

“You thought Daddy left?” He asked softly. Blaine nodded, not moving his face from Daddy’s neck. “Daddy would never leave you, baby boy. I just went out to see your Mommy, Cooper, Gramma and Papaw, that’s all. I didn’t leave. I was just in the other room. I’m sorry you were scared, baby. But Daddy will never leave you, Blainey-Boo. You’re just too wonderful to leave.” He promised.  
  
When Blaine finally sagged in relief against him, he knew the message had been received. Finally, after a few more minutes, Blaine took his face out from his Daddy’s neck, only to shove his pacifier in and suck on it for a little while. He shut his eyes as his earlier sleepiness came back and made him tired again.   
  
Kurt held him closely for a little bit, patting his bottom to calm him and rubbing his back. He tried not to mollycoddle Blaine too much for fear of him not taking his discipline seriously, but in the case of his insecurities, he made it a point to be overindulgent to prove a point that they were completely unfounded. Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
  
“I love you, baby. Daddy won’t ever leave you. Okay?” He asked softly.  
  
“Mmmm.” Came Blaine’s noncommittal response.

Blaine didn’t do well with speaking after waking up, but the hum at least was some kind of acknowledgement that he’d been heard. Kurt gave it a few more minutes before he looked at Blaine to speak to him again.  
  
“Are you ready to go back out now?” He asked in a lilting voice.  
  
“Cawwy me?” Blaine asked.  
  
Very seldom did Blaine ask for that, and it was even more rare that Kurt obliged it (And if he wasn’t currently working out it just wasn’t happening), but with all things considered, he would do it.  
  
“Of course, baby.” He promised, picking him up slowly before carrying him out.  
  
Kurt walked out to see Pam, Cooper, Carole, and Burt all looking with sympathetic smiles at him, and happy ones for Blaine as Kurt took a seat again, Blaine in his lap. Pam, smiling, went over to them and knelt down to Blaine, stroking his gelled hair. “Hi baby.” She said softly, giving him a kiss. “Did you have a nice nap?”  
  
“Mama.” He said softly, moving to give her a hug.   
  
Pam smiled and hugged him gently. “Hi sweetheart. How are you?”  
  
“Good.” He answered, smiling a bit then.  
  
“Good.” She said. “We’ve been waiting to see you. We still have a gingerbread house to make, and cookies too. We couldn’t start without you.”  
  
“Cookies?” He asked, perking up at the mention.  
  
“That’s right.” Carole smiled. “We have cookies to make together.”  
  
Blaine grew excited and looked back at his Daddy. “Daddy, cookies!”  
  
“Yes baby, cookies. Why don’t you go help Gramma make them?”   
  
Blaine nodded happily, then looked to his brother. “Coo help?”  
  
“Sure, little dude.” Cooper said, getting up from his seat.  
  
Blaine let out a happy squeal that made everyone chuckle, before he grabbed his brother’s hand. “Cookies! Gramma, cookies!” He said, bouncing in Kurt’s lap and making the older man wince because of it, but still managing to keep a smile on his face that betrayed nothing.  
  
“I’m coming.” Carole smiled, kissing her husband before she got up too. The three of them headed to the kitchen while Kurt took a quick moment to look at his father and Pam in a silent thanks for all of their support, and receiving two nods in turn before he too went into the kitchen.


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie baking and gingerbread houses give Kurt a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of a Pam chapter, but with very good reason. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Cookie baking was a family affair to remember, as Kurt liked to think. Burt and Cooper helped with rolling out the dough, doing some of the more difficult mixing, and of course using the cookie cutters. Pam and Carole both took turns helping Blaine measure and pour in ingredients, and offered praise every step of the way. Meanwhile, He helped show Blaine how to make decorations out of things like fondant (Which he was proud to say he made himself) and helped him decorate the cookies with different frostings, sprinkles, fondant decorations, and even a few other things like when he made stick arms for a snowman out of pretzels.

Meanwhile, Blaine was rapt at attention, grinning happily, asking questions, and being his happy-go-lucky self. The love and the joy in the room were rocketing his spirits into the astral realm of cheer, and he didn’t think he could get any happier until the cookies were done and Daddy let him pick any one he wanted to eat. He picked a snowflake Daddy had decorated just for him, and it tasted better than any cookie he’d ever eaten because of all the love that had went into it. When it was gone, he gave Daddy a big hug and kiss to say thank you, and Daddy had given them back in spades. It was perfect.

After those cookies had been done in what was technically now a Hudson-Hummel family tradition, it was time for a different cookie-themed tradition courtesy of the Andersons. As promised, Pam had brought with her a large Gingerbread house, and they all got to help decorate it. Blaine had requested to sit in his Mother’s lap for that one, and Kurt hadn’t minded one bit. Getting to watch him in Pam’s lap gave him a glimpse at what the little boy he may have been like in years’ past might have looked like in conjunction with his mother, and it was quite obvious to him that Blaine would have been a complete Mama’s Boy. He still was, in a way. But seeing his little boy giggling in his mother’s lap as she helped him frost walls together and put gumdrops on a roof while giving him kisses was just about one of the most heartwarming sights he could have pictured. Even Cooper couldn’t help grinning like an idiot at the sight.  
  
They all worked together to build a magnificent gingerbread house, with gumdrops on the roof, a little chocolate chimney, Candy Canes in the front, And even some gingerbread men and women to inhabit it, all covered in frosting snow. When the finished product had been done, Blaine had let out a cheer and hugged his mother tightly, and Pam had melted into the embrace like butter.   
  
She would never have admitted to it aloud, but it had felt like some piece had clicked within her seeing her son so little. She’d written in the guest book at his wedding that she was so happy her son was gay because he would always love her and wouldn’t leave her. Most mothers had to come to terms with the idea of their sons choosing wives over them and being replaced as the number one woman in their lives. She’d never had to worry about that- and it made her incredibly lucky. But after her husband had left her, she’d felt an increasing emptiness at home, brought to it’s worst point when Blaine had left home because there had been no denying the truth then that she was alone. Her husband wouldn’t be there to share their golden years together. It would be just her. And although she adored her boys to no end, she knew that they were grown and getting lives of their own, and she didn’t want to interfere with that. Finding out about this had been, in her eyes, a gift of just a little more time to enjoy her family, and to (for just a little while) Get her baby back.

Blaine too couldn’t be happier to see her. It was obvious to Kurt that he was very attached to her and that she was very good with him. It was also blatantly obvious to him that without Pam’s unconditional love and support, Blaine would have been very much alone in the world until he came along. He’d never find a way to be able to thank her well enough… Or would he?  
  
An idea came, so quickly that he had to grip at the kitchen table to be sure that he didn’t fall over as it smacked him in the face. It was very clear that Blaine liked having her around, and it was even more clear that she loved being with him. The two of them talked often enough that he knew, by perception alone, that she was lonely. So why couldn’t she move here to New York? It would be perfect. She’d get to be with Blaine, Blaine would get to see her, he and her could go on epic shopping sprees, and he’d get a babysitter who completely understood exactly what Blaine needed. It was perfect.  
  
He needed to speak to her about it, though. Privately. This wasn’t some idea that he could throw out willy-nilly. It would be a serious life change for her. His mind was quick to think up an excuse.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“Yes?” Burt asked, putting a leftover gumdrop in his mouth.  
  
“Do you think you could show Blaine how you make your famous hot chocolate? I think he’d really enjoy it.”  
  
Blaine gasped happily at the idea. “Pease, Papaw?”  
  
“Sure, bud. Let’s go.” He said, getting up from the table.   
  
Blaine had hopped off his mother’s lap and followed him into the kitchen, just as Carole said she’d better go to make sure his dad didn’t drink it all. Kurt appreciated her subtlety and perception. She’d known he’d wanted to talk to Pam alone. She was such a great mom.  
  
“Pam, could I speak to you in the other room for a minute?” He asked.  
  
“Of course.” She’d nodded, getting up as they had made their way to the living room and stood together by the couch. “What is it?” She’d asked.  
  
“While we were making that gingerbread house, I got to watch you with Blaine. You’re so good with him. He obviously adores you, and I never see you happier than when you’re with him. I know things have been rough on you since Todd left, and you’re basically out there by yourself since Cooper is in LA. I wanted to get your thoughts on if you would want to move to New York.”  
  
Pam had blinked for a moment, not quite comprehending what he’d said. And then, when it sunk in, he watched the smile spread across her face. “I could see Blaine more. That’s always a good thing. And it’s not like I’m holding out a candle for his father to come back. I think it’s a great idea. It would take some time, though. I mean, I’d have to sell the house and find a place out here…"  
  
“You know, they have websites now that will pretty much buy your house.” He said.  
  
“I’d still have to find a place out here.” She said.  
  
“You could always stay with us until you did. I wouldn’t mind an extra set of hands, and I know Blaine would love to see you.”  
  
“That’s true, but I’d still have to move my furniture and all of that.” She said.  
  
“I’m pretty sure my dad would help with that if you gave him your house key.” He smiled. “He’s pretty handy with trucks of any kind- moving trucks included.”  
  
Pam looked a bit unsure at that. “I don’t even know if I have enough to last me here. You were meaning that I would just miss my flight and stay here, right?”  
  
“Yes. And I wouldn’t worry about it. I’d be happy to take you shopping and we could get you whatever you needed. Besides, you know I have everything you’ll need in regards to skin care.” He smiled.  
  
Pam took in a deep breath, and then spoke. “Okay. I’ll stay.”  
  
Kurt grinned and wrapped her in a hug. This would be the best surprise Blaine would ever get for Christmas.


	8. Presents, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets to give out his presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song enclosed in this story is an original written by me and may NOT be used without my express written consent. I'm so proud of it, though. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

After the excitement of his idea with Pam being taken, Kurt had to admit he couldn’t help feeling a bit like a little kid himself. He couldn’t wait for Blaine to hear that. Just imagining the look on his face made him grin. So much so that he really had to stop himself from asking if everyone wanted to open presents now when he knew that they’d left theirs in the hotel room.  
  
Mercifully, or perhaps unmercifully, it didn’t stop his baby from asking.  
  
“Daddy, when presents?” Came the question as Blaine sipped from the mug of hot chocolate Burt had helped him make.  
  
“I don’t know, baby. When do you guys want to do presents?” Kurt asked them.

Burt shrugged. “I think we’re all pretty open to doing it whenever. Up to you, Kurt.”  
  
Blaine looked at him. “Presents, Daddy? Pease?”

Kurt had to think on it for just a moment, or at least pretend to, before relenting. “Alright, baby. Presents.”  
  
“Presents! Presents!” Blaine cheered, immediately racing to their bedroom to retrieve the presents he’d made everyone, much to their laughter at his enthusiasm.  
  
“Takes me back to when you were little, Kurt.” Burt said, wrapping an arm around his son.

“Really?” Kurt asked smiling.  
  
“You couldn’t wait to wake up your mom and I to open presents. You used to wait up in your room hours before we let you come out. We made the rule that you had to wait until nine to wake us, but we used to hear you rummaging around in your room way before then.” He smiled.

Kurt gave his father a little squeeze. “I miss her.”  
  
“Me too.” He said. “But I’m glad we had the time we did with her.”  
  
Kurt nodded. “Me too. And I’m glad you found a second beautiful bride, and that I got the greatest stepmom of all time.”  
  
Carole smiled at that and joined in the hug. “Thanks honey.”  
  
Just at that moment, Blaine came bursting back in. “Presents!” He cheered.  
  
“Okay, baby. You can give out your presents to everyone now.” He chuckled.  
  
Blaine looked through his papers, before giving Carole her picture. “Gramma, I makeded you a drawin’ of a tree!”  
  
Carole smiled at the crudely drawn Christmas tree. It reminded her of ones that Finn used to make her as a little boy and brought a tear to her eye. “It’s beautiful, honey. Thank you.”  
  
Then, he went through then and got out Burt’s. “Papaw, I coloreded you a football!”

“Oh this is awesome! Thanks buddy.” He grinned.  
  
Next was Cooper. “Coo, I made you this!”  
  
Cooper laughed aloud at the attempted portrait of himself. Normally that would really be the kind of thing to piss him off, but coming from what was clearly his _very_ little brother, it was cute.  
  
“Thanks, little dude.” Cooper said, ruffling Blaine’s hair.  
  
Blaine puffed a little at his hair being touched, but then, he moved to Pam. “This us, Mama!”  
  
Pam looked down, eyes welling with tears at the little boy drawing of herself and him hugging. It might just have been her favorite present. She hugged him and gave him a big kiss. “This is the most beautiful picture I have ever gotten, baby. Thank you.” She said.  
  
Blaine giggled, then was holding one last piece of paper- one that hadn’t been with the rest from earlier. “Daddy, this your present.”  
  
“Oh? Is it a pretty picture too?”  
  
“No! I wrote you song when I was big, Daddy! But I gotta be big boy to sing it. Can I?”  
  
“Of course, baby. You don’t need my permission.” Kurt said, taking a seat.  
  
Blaine took a moment to gather himself, before he began to sing.

  
“I took your hand on that winding staircase

Where something in my soul clicked into place

I fell in love so hard and fast

I was running toward you like a finish line in a race track

And after all that we’ve been through

I can honestly say this and it will be true

That in all my time, all things I’ve had to do

I’d do it all again just to end up with you.

  
  
‘Cause you’re the one that my soul loves,

The one for my heart

And nothing is gonna tear us apart

I love you with all that I have

And I know I’m lucky you crossed my path

So in honor of the days we spent together

This is my song to you, I called it forever.

You light up the dark with a smile so bright

You make the sun come out in the middle of the night

You show me the importance of what it means

To be with the person who supports all your dreams

And I love that I live in this place

‘Cause I know I’ll get to see your face

Every day, every night for the rest of my life

I’ll thank my lucky stars that you’re by my side

‘Cause you’re the one that my soul loves,

The one for my heart

And nothing is gonna tear us apart

I love you with all that I have

And I know I’m lucky you crossed my path

So in honor of every day we spend together

This is my song to you, I called it forever.”  
  
Kurt felt the tears pouring down his face, and his father handed him a tissue to wipe them away.  
  
Blaine looked at him, concerned. “Daddy? You din’ like it?” He asked, confused.  
  
“I loved it, baby. I just loved it so much. It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. I can’t believe you wrote that for me. I love you so much.” He said, pulling Blaine into a tight hug and giving him a plethora of kisses.  
  
Blaine giggled. That was the best part of presents- getting to give them to the people you cared about. Of course, that didn’t mean he didn’t care about getting his presents.  
  
“Daddy, can I have my presents now?"  
  
Kurt chuckled softly. “Yes, baby. Of course you can.”


	9. Presents, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine opens his presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I'm somewhere between fandoms at this point, so I don't really know when I'll be posting again, but I wanted to give you guys the satisfaction of seeing Blaine open his presents at least. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Blaine bounced eagerly on the couch, eyes covered as his Daddy had instructed, ready to open his presents. He made sure he didn’t disobey orders though. He wasn’t supposed to know where Daddy hid his presents for a good reason. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from bouncing and letting out small squeaks of happiness.

Kurt, meanwhile, enlisted his father in recovering Blaine’s presents from a specific place in the back of their closet, behind several boxes of accessories, rotated per season, of course. Burt helped his son pull out several bags.

“You’re sure you’re not spoiling him?” Burt chuckled.  
  
“This coming from the man who spoiled him at every turn all these years.” Kurt grinned.

“Hey, I’m a grandpa. I get to spoil him and send him back to you. That’s my job.”   
  
Burt and Kurt shared a look, before they both burst out laughing.  
  
“We’d better get these out to him before he explodes.” Kurt chuckled.  
  
“Sounds good.” Burt said.

When Blaine heard footsteps approaching, his wiggling became even more intense. He could barely remember to keep his eyes covered. It felt like forever before Daddy said he could uncover them.  
  
Blaine’s eyes were wider than a deer’s as he took in the veritable mountain of presents before him.

Gift bags with tissue paper, boxes with ribbons and bows, presents wrapped in colorful paper. His jaw could have hit the floor with how widely his mouth was open.   
  
Kurt chuckled. “Close your mouth, sweetheart.”  
  
Blaine unconsciously did as he was instructed, before turning to look at Kurt. “These mine?” He asked, appealing for more information.  
  
“Yes, baby. They’re all yours.”  
  
It took two seconds for the words to sink in, and when they did, Blaine let out a cheer that Kurt was surprised didn’t rattle the apartment. Just before Blaine could tear off the couch and tear into his gifts, Kurt stopped him.  
  
“Woah there, speed racer. One at a time, okay? You need to take it slow.”

Blaine huffed at that, not wanting to be deterred from diving into his presents like they were a swimming pool, but obeyed. He pulled a green box wrapped in a red ribbon to him first, and began unwrapping it. Kurt honestly had to stifle a chuckle. Blaine was always very neat when he opened presents, even when he was doing it quickly by anyone’s standards. Kurt liked to think it was the crafter in him. He liked to save the paper and ribbons for other uses.

He pulled the paper away and was delighted to see a big teddy bear about three feet tall. He squealed happily and hugged it.  
  
“New stuffie friend!” He cheered. He let go just long enough to run over to Daddy and give him a hug. “Tank you, Daddy!”  
  
Kurt chuckled. “You’re welcome, baby.”  
  
“Teddy sleeps with me tonight!” He cheered.  
  
“And what if Daddy wants to sleep with you? What then?” Kurt teased.  
  
“Daddy can sleep with us!” He said, matter-of-factly.

“Daddy doesn’t know if he’ll fit with you two hogging the bed.” Kurt smiled.

Blaine pouted. “But where will teddy go?”  
  
“Daddy knows where he can go, but you’ll have to wait and see.”

Blaine looked a bit confused, but continued on in opening his presents. The next small bag had three pacifiers in it. Blaine looked thrilled, and demanded to get to try one of them right then. Kurt chuckled, and complied, getting it from the packaging and putting it in a pot of boiling water to clean it. He watched from the kitchen to see Blaine open his other presents. The unearthing of another box brought forth a few new toys. The next box brought some new play clothes for him, of which he was thrilled to receive. The wrapped present after that contained a new bottle, seeing as the old one had been wearing out as of late, and the one just after that was filled with legos and blocks.

Blaine was thrilled with his presents, suckling his new pacifier, and stacking a few blocks with his teddy beside him. However, he couldn’t quite get Daddy’s words about a place to put teddy out of his mind. What did Daddy mean?  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.

Kurt went to answer the door, and opened it to Rachel and Jesse standing behind a huge present.  
  
“Special delivery!” They sang.

Blaine let out a squeal. “Auntie Rachie! Uncle Jesse!” He cheered, running over to them as they pushed the box inside. They both set the box down and wrapped him in a dual hug.   
  
“Merry Christmas, Blaine!” Rachel smiled.  
  
“Merry Christmas, little dude.” Said Jesse.

“Whatcha doing here?” Blaine smiled.  
  
“Well we came to help your Daddy give you your special present!” Rachel cheered.

“For me?” Blaine’s smile was dazzling.  
  
Rachel and Jesse nodded. “Just for you."  
  
Blaine’s face lit up at that, and he immediately set out to open his present. It was nearly as big as he was, and nearly twice as long. As he set to unwrap it, Rachel and Jesse hugged Kurt, Burt, Carole, Cooper, and Pam. Kurt, meanwhile, was watching to see what Blaine’s reaction would be to his present.

After a seemingly endless period of unwrapping, Blaine caught sight of his present. An adult-sized crib.  
  
His eyes grew wide as dinner plates, and his breath caught in his throat. Kurt held his breath in a similar fashion as he watched Blaine’s reaction. Blaine looked at his Daddy, eyes sparkling with what Kurt thought may be tears. Blaine ran to him, and hugged him tightly. Kurt felt him shaking and for a split second worried that this was the wrong decision, but when he felt Blaine murmuring “Thank you” over and over again into his neck, he realized he had made the right decision. His body almost slumped over in relief, but he held onto Blaine like a vice, grinning happily as those they loved looked on, smiling.

“You’re welcome, baby. Merry Christmas.” He whispered.


	10. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Blaine's gift is set up, Carole and Kurt reflect, until Blaine's present is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Been a while since my last update. You can attribute this one to TeddysHoney for inspiring with her fic "Have A Merry Little Christmas, Blaine Anderson". 
> 
> Happy to be writing y'all today from Pensacola, Florida on one of the last days of my trip. Sorry for the belated holiday fluff.
> 
> Prepare for feels of all kinds and enjoy!

There was a flurry of activity in lieu of Kurt’s Christmas surprise for Blaine. Burt immediately set to work getting the crib set up at his own insistence after Kurt showed him where it would go in their bedroom. Blaine spoke with Rachel and Jesse, hyper-talkative with the excitement of Christmas. Carole had gone to the kitchen to make some more cookies, Cooper offering to help her. That left Pam, who was grinning with anticipation at the gift she was about to give her son.

Pam wondered if she should grab Kurt when she broke the news. As if they shared a mind, Kurt exited the bedroom at that very moment. The two of them shared a look, and a silent communication. Blaine noticed Kurt being there and ran over at the tail end of a conversation to wrap him in a tight, gleeful hug. Kurt chuckled softly, and gave him a kiss, before he spoke.  
  
“Baby?”  
  
Blaine looked up, cocking his head to the side to silently ask “What?”

“I think your Mommy has a present for you.”  
  
Blaine turned to his mother who was smiling gently. She sat down on the couch. “Come here, sweetie.”

Blaine obliged immediately, snuggling into her side. The moment brought back memories of when he was little and used to be her little snuggler. The memory strengthened her excitement to speak to him about what she had planned.  
  
“Blaine.” She said softly.

Blaine looked up at her, and smiled when he saw her smiling.  
  
“Mama has a very special present for you, sweetie.” She said. “You remember our old house in Ohio?”

Blaine nodded, not sure where this was going.  
  
“Well, it’s just Mama there now, and since both of my boys are out of the house, there’s nothing keeping me there. So, Mama decided to move to New York to be closer to you.” She said.

Pam nearly held her breath, waiting for his reaction. She counted the seconds.

One, Blaine looked like he was processing the information.

Two, the shock overtook him, and his eyes were wide.

Three, the words sunk in, and his eyes welled with tears as he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Blaine buried his face in her neck, sobbing quietly as he held her and whimpered out the word “Mama” over and over again. “Mama stay?” He asked as he was finally able to speak again.  
  
“Yes, sweetheart. Mama’s staying.” She said, getting a little teary herself.

Blaine, at a loss for all the big feelings that were overwhelming him, just squeezed her tightly.

Pam, meanwhile, looked up at Kurt, who wore a huge grin on his face at what had transpired, and mouthed the words “Thank you” to him. Kurt just nodded, happy that the surprise itself had gone off as well as it had.

It took a while for Blaine to calm down, but when he did, his excitement shot up even higher than where it was before as he prattled off all the things he could do with her.  
  
“Mama, you can come and play with me! You can meet my plushies and we can have tea parties and we can go to the park and play!” He cheered.  
  
Pam gave him a kiss. “Sounds perfect, sweetie.”

Carole had come out of the kitchen after having Cooper put the cookies in the oven and saw the sweet moment. She couldn’t help smiling, sidling up to Kurt. “Somebody has been very busy helping Santa.” She said, nudging him.  
  
Kurt nudged her back, grinning. “Santa is a very busy guy. Sometimes he needs a hand or two.”

“I think he’d say you did very well.” Carole said sagely.  
  
Kurt let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I think he would.”  
  
Silence prevailed over them for a minute as Blaine was curled up with Pam, still chattering away. The sight made Carole’s heart pinch a little for the nostalgia the sight brought.  
  
“Finn would have loved to see this.” She said quietly.

Kurt put a hand on her arm and rubbed it comfortingly. “I think he’s watching.” He said solemnly. He didn’t believe in heaven or a God, and hadn’t since his mother had passed on, but he knew Carole did, and he respected that, especially in regards to his stepbrother.   
  
Carole smiled a little. “He would have loved to have some egg nog with your dad and chase Blaine around the house. He would have helped me bake cookies. He loved that about Christmas. I used to tease him that he had a wooden leg because of how many he ate.”  
  
Kurt was silent for a moment, then spoke. “My mom used to bake cookies with me. Maybe he’s baking cookies up there with her and watching us.”

Her smile widened. “He is. He’s baking cookies up there, he’s drinking egg nog with his dad, and watching a football game, yelling like a maniac.” She laughed, even though she felt like she was going to cry.

Kurt wrapped her in a hug, and she hugged him back, smiling and crying at the same time. “I’m just happy I still have one son to spend the holiday with. And one pretty remarkable grandson too.”

Kurt’s throat tightened at that, and he had to fight back tears at the statement. “I’m glad to have a mom here to spend the holiday with too.”

Carole hugged him for a long time, before they mutually parted in order to get tissues for their faces. The both of them laughed a bit at how emotional they were.  
  
Blaine, noticing the movement of one of the tissues, turned and saw that Daddy was crying. Immediately concerned, he hopped off the couch and went over to Daddy, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Daddy okay?” He asked, concerned.

Kurt scooped Blaine up into his arms and gave him a kiss. “Everything’s okay, baby. Everything. This is the best Christmas ever.”

Blaine snuggled into Daddy, content, and popped his pacifier into his mouth, suckling.

Just then, Burt came out from their bedroom just as Cooper emerged from the kitchen. Burt came over to them.

“Somebody order a crib?” Burt smiled.  
  
Blaine gasped, and whipped around to Kurt, who smiled at him. It was all the confirmation he needed before he squirmed to get down. Kurt held his squirming form until everybody else was down the hall so they could see his reaction, before letting his baby loose.  
  
Blaine raced to his bedroom, and was shocked and awed to see a crib- _his_ crib, sitting by the bed. The wood was painted white, with tall bars and a design on the headboard and foot of the crib of a crescent moon. A mobile hung above it, with a silvery crescent moon in the center surrounded by golden stars. Attached to the foot of the crib was a small play center, with buttons for Blaine to press that lit up and played music that Kurt was certain would wake him up many mornings to come. Last but not least, Blaine’s christmas bear sat waiting for him in the corner of the crib.

Everybody was collectively holding their breath, waiting for Blaine’s reaction. Blaine had to take in the sight before him for a solid ten seconds. The shock of that crib being _his_ was short circuiting his brain from reacting immediately. But when the ten seconds were up, he let out a shrill squeal and rushed over to it, unlocking the latch on the outside to lower the side bars. The mattress was there, and he knew he’d sleep in here with his favorite blankie to keep him warm. He climbed inside, hearing the mattress crinkle underneath him, and nearly blushed. A crib protector, to make accidents or leaks easy to clean up. When he sat down and laid down, he saw the mobile, and laid down to look at it. Kurt, seeing the opportunity, went to the crib and turned a small knob at the top of the mobile to turn it on. The mobile began to spin, playing a tinkling tune of “Rockabye Baby”. Blaine was mesmerized by by the shimmering of the moon and stars above him, and the slow swirling motion. When the moment wore off, he looked around, and realize that this would be a kind of home now in itself. A place to sleep, to play, to wake up in. His smile grew and he hugged his stuffed bear, before he leapt from his crib and wrapped Daddy in a hug.  
  
Kurt grinned, victorious and vindicated, and gave Blaine a kiss. “Merry Christmas, baby.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Daddy.” Came the happy whisper.


End file.
